The Hutn Pt2 of Project: Shadow Demon
by Nathan Smith
Summary: The aftermath of Project Shadow Demon


The Hunt  
  
Part 2 of Project Shadow Demon  
  
  
  
As Wesker walks away from the Umbrella complex a car pulled up. Dr Birkin stepped out of the old chevey Wesker laid down the case taking out a Glock 38 he cocked the pistol aiming it at Birkin. Birkin trembled reaching into his long white lab coat he removed his own gun hiding it he talks to Wesker "Is it over did they kill my Predalien?" Wesker removed his glasses tapping the case he speaks in a deep voice "I have it's skull right here!" Birkin reached for the case but Wesker whipped the gun up pulling the trigger a bullet rocketed out of the chamber into Birkins chest he lay on the floor his white coat now partly bloodstained. Wesker smirked as he walked out of the gates and into a military HumVee.  
  
He drives through the winding streets of Raccoon City him in the driver's seat and the case next to him in the passenger seat he pulls the jeep over stopping at a payphone he removes the receiver inserting a quarter he dials the number. Meanwhile on top of the jeep the air shimmer as a Yautja warrior known as Paya sits on the roof observing Wesker through his Bio- Helmet. He uses his audio-waveform analyser "Sir this is Wesker I have the case" another human voice replies "Good…Return to base at once" The familiar voice speaks again nodding "Yes sir".  
  
Paya jump into the jeep sitting in the back he looks around at the things there he recognises some as thermal goggles, A benneli pump action shotgun and a radio. He fiddles with the dials and removes some of the pieces. He thinks to himself ~ This one will make formidable prey ~ he places a Yautja tracer on the back of the jeep. He jumps out of the jeep he flies about 4m into the air and lands. He turns his Shift-Suit off he clenches his left fist making it emit wrist blades he turns round quickly slicing a zombies head off.  
  
Wesker turns a corner in his jeep as the engine stutters it cuts the jeep skids to a stop in the road. He turns over the seat reaching the for the radio he turns it on to static he turns the knob trying to tune it in. He fails. He sighs deeply he picks up the case and gets the Thermal goggles and the benneli shotgun putting a box of shells in his pocket and puts the Thermal goggles on and puts four shells in the shotgun pumping it. He starts walking down the street he thinks ~ Four miles back to the payphone ~.  
  
Paya stands in front of the payphone his shoulder plasma caster reveals itself from its shoulder he turns his head. A small red triangle appears on the phone he moves his lower right mandible, A plasma blast fires from the caster into the payphone he turns around and climbs a black iron access ladder. He reaches the roof pulling himself up he sits on the roof looking around down all the visible streets he spots Wesker turning the corner onto the street below him. He turns his shift-Suit on taking a silver smart disc from his waist he inserts his claws into the gap he raises his arm releasing the blade it speeds at the human. Wesker looks up seeing the disc approach him he jump forwards dropping the case. He hides in the shadows. Paya jumps down hanging onto a ledge he falls the rest of the way jumping down the street he snatches the case. Wesker jumps out flat on his chest reaching for the case, he misses it by mear inches.  
  
Wesker hits the ground with a clenched fist he activates the Thermal goggles he just catches a trace of Payas heat signature. He runs on down the road to his first destination the payphone. He stops "DAMN!!" he shouts loudly looking at the damage to the payphone. He thinks ~ Where else would have a working phone connection ~. "The R.P.D" he whispers he starts off running again. He stops hearing moaning he removes the benneli from his back pumping the gun it loads he turns the corner cursing loudly, He rapidly fires the gun. He stops looking at the bodies of a human and two zombies he Speaks in hi usaual tone "I probably did you a favour" he look up at the R.P.D he walks towards it as a visible Yautja transport flies overhead firing pulse blast. The blasts enter the building Wesker turns running the building explodes he is thrown forwards as the building crumbles. He stands up loudly shouting, "CRAP".  
  
Paya sits in the cockpit of the transport growling he turns the colossal ship scanning for a suitable landing spot. The ship Descends in an abandoned parking lot outside a warehouse. He exits the ship turning the whole ships Shift-Suit of sorts making it invisible. He turns his own shift suit of revealing the true Yautja. He stands a 7"8 and he weighs in at 329lbs. Through his bio-helmet he has bright green eyes, and immensely thick skull and reptilian skin a mottled red, green and yellow patterns. His feet are tipped with four clawed toes, which dig into the ground his chest is covered in Yautja armour. In his backpack is various items, on his wrist are gauntlets which contain his wrist blades. His weapons consist of 19inch acid resistant claws, a scattergun, a naginata-fighting pole, and a net launcher. A forearm laser a smart discs a shoulder plasma caster a burner and a chemical spray weapon. He taps on his wrist computer switching the view mode on his bio-helmet. He exits the car park looking for Wesker.  
  
Wesker lies unconscious on the ground his eyes flutter as he pushes himself up "Wow…that was a big blast" he stands up. He is about 6foot and 256lbs he I wearing a black suit with H.C.F on the side he has sleek blonde hair. He wipes the dust from his suit and starts walking on down the street. He puts his hand in his deep pocket producing a grenade. He tosses it up and down now not being bothered about the mission, He sees a pack of lick he pulls the pin of the grenade pathetically throwing it a lickers toungue snatches it into its mouth it lunges at Wesker but just in time it explodes taking the other lickers with it he runs on.  
  
Paya turns the corner out of the car park he turns his long black dread locks reaching down to his waist spin up into the air. He turns check hi armour making sure it is in good enough condition to hunt it obviously is, He walks on down the street passing humans, zombies but when he passes dogs the growl quietly none of his species understand why. He thinks to himself ~ This human is different stronger perhaps it is a monster, Anyway it will make formidable foe ~ He takes out his scattergun the Yautja equivalent of a pistol. He aims it at a passing zombie that is attacking a young woman. The girl scream and as if from nowhere a blue plasma blast fires into the zombie's chest killing it. The girl runs away screaming.  
  
Paya spots Wesker he jumps into the air almost twice his height landing on a ledge above Wesker. He clenches his left wrist the blades spring out. Paya jumps down his hound out straight, the 19-inch acid resistant blade sink into his chest he screams out in pain as the blade tear through his level 3 kevlar armour into his shoulder blade. He falls to his knees screaming out clenching the wound, blood seeps down his hand and his chest. He reaches for the Medical kit he takes out a medical bandage wrapping it around the healing process quickly begins. Paya jumps up again into the air landing on a ledge he perches on it roaring loudly. Wesker turns looking for the noise. He quickly turns on the goggles taking out the benneli pumping it in rage he fires at the thin trace of heat he throws the empty gun and lifts the goggle. He sees phosphor green blood as if in thin air Paya jumps down his shift-suit turning off.  
  
Wesker stands face to face with Paya Wesker thinks to himself ~ I'm in crap now ~  
  
Paya removes his Naginata a long metre pole with sharpened ends his eyes narrow as it extends another metre each end. Wesker raises his fist swinging for the Payas face he hits the impact makes Paya merle turn his head however the impact of Weskers fist broke his hand. He shakes it violently. Paya jumps up into the air ramming the naginata into Weskers leg it impales him to the floor he again screams cursing loudly. Paya pushes off the Naginata he hurtles into the air as if hop scotching Wesker he runs down the street back to his ship. Wesker falls to the ground clutching his foot in pain.  
  
Paya enters his ship taking out hi Medical kit using the Regenerator his wound heals as he stands up leaving the Predalien skull. He removes his Bio- Helmet his face is a murky brown with four claws like mandibles they stretch apart as he roars. His yellow eyes widen. He opens a secret door of sorts revealing armour. He removes the Yautja armour fixing it to him and putting on knee pads he takes all the weapons he can carry as he against turns the ship invisible he reaches for his bio-helmet putting it on he jump out of the ship in search of Wesker.  
  
Wesker lies in the street in a pool of blood. His eyes open and flicker rapidly. He pushes himself up. He walks over the road to kendo gun shop he takes what weapons and ammo he can find. This will be a battle to the death… He exits the gunshop stepping over the shards of glass he stands on the street near a body he removes their sunglasses. His body is now fully healed he stands swiping his hair back and putting the glasses on he stands outside the shop he turns hi head and starts walking towards where he last encountered the creature. He stands over a green bloodstain and a few metres away his won blood lays in a pool he shouts out in the dead of the night "YOU SHALL PAY FOR THIS CREATURE…. YOU SHALL PAY!"  
  
Paya turns recognising a young woman walking past he knows her as Julia Monroe. He watches her removes a Glock 18 and fire it at lickers. It screeches and falls to the ground she rams another clip into it and run on. He turns shaking his head he resumes the hunt for the human. He turns the corner to see a Cerberus dog it jumps at him. His shoulder plasma caster appears he tenses his lower left mandible a ball of energy fires into its head blood spurts out as it falls to the ground. He walks on seeing Wesker he grins. He turns his Shift-suit on and enters the shop hiding behind Wesker. He thinks to himself ~ This one has regenerative capabilities ~ he clenches his fist making the acid resistant blades power out he runs at Wesker.  
  
Wesker senses something he turns dodging Payas attack. Paya hits the floor his Shift-suit flickers as he lands in a puddle. He stands the suit still flickering he stands. Wesker panics he takes out a M16 he found in Kendo and fires at Paya some of the bullets hit him. Payas green blood oozes out of the wound  
  
. Wesker runs knowing Paya will win the fight he pushes past a man he once arrested under S.T.A.R.S command the man is known as Andy Barzahd He looks at him "Help me Andy the creature it's after me" The boy looks to Paya who is walking towards him looking really annoyed Andy drops his Soda and runs screaming. Wesker quickly climbs a fire escape Paya follows.  
  
Wesker hides behind a ventilation shaft he breaths deeply not knowing Yautjas can hear a whisper from 50foot away. Paya reaches over the vent grabbing Wesker by the neck he picks him up throwing him into a wall. Paya runs to him clenching his right fist he rams it into Weskers face, Weskers glasses snap falling off his face. Paya removes his Naginata he squeezes it it extends an extra meter each end. Wesker stands swinging for Paya he hits him full force in the face Paya flinches. He rams Naginata into Weskers chest he screams in pain.  
  
Unbeknown to Wesker or Paya a young woman sits on a roof a Barret M4-A1 .50 sniper rifle in her hands she observes the Fighters he is Michelle Franklin a lone assassin she pulls back the catch on the rifle loading a bullet in the chamber she aims it at Paya then to Wesker she squeezes the trigger, the bullet rockets from the chamber at Wesker it hits him in the arm. Paya turns not seeing her he returns to beating Wesker across the face with his Naginata. She thinks looking at a laptop next to her examining the creature she speaks in a soft tone "A Yautja".  
  
Paya again hits Wesker across the face with his Naginata. Wesker stands and run nearing the end of the roof he falls grabbing the ledge he pulls himself up. Paya moves in for the kill he rams the Naginata into Weskers heart Wesker screams in pain as he dies. Paya removes his trophy prep kit he uses it…… Five minutes later he stands on the edge of the roof roaring he extends his hand Weskers skull in his grasp. Paya climbs down the ladder not Seeing Michelle behind him. He runs on in the direction of his ship. She goes the other way getting in a chopper with four missiles hooked onto the side she grins evilly.  
  
Paya enters his ship sitting at the controls he lifts it off as Paya rises over the building he is met by Michelle bent over the controls of the chopper she grins firing the missile. It powers into Payas ship and explodes. His ship shakes violently its is badly damaged as he forgot to power up the shields he does this now but they are very weak. Michelle pulls the trigger of the gattling gun firing the sprays of bullets hit his ship but the shield stops them. He fires his own weapons a machine gun of sorts the bullets hit the blades of the chopper they spin off into a building the chopper lands roughly Michelle lays unconscious in the cockpit.  
  
Paya turns the ship its powers into the air it drifts in space He heads for home. Not realising that he left the Predalien skull next to the Regenerator. The process begins. In space no one can hear you scream.  
  
The End  
  
This Fan Fiction is dedicated to Ben who gave the go ahead for me to continue his Fan Fiction "Project: Shadow Demon" www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=677837 


End file.
